Plants vs. Zombies: The Last Hope
Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope is a spin-off Plants vs Zombies game where Zombies have already taken over the world and the plants are trying to win it back. Concepts * It features zombies and worlds from all the PVZ games, including spin-offs and fan-made ones. * The artworks are like PVZ 2 * It has a storyline * There's specific places in each world * It has a map * There are different kinds of levels, or game modes * Plants and Zombie have tribes which can be seen in the alamac. Beginning & Tutorial At the start of the game, the player will see four battles between plants and zombies, similar with the one in PVZ 2, however, in each of the battles, the plants are on the losing side, the battles take places in Ancient Egypt, Far Future, Lost City and Player's House. After the player has seen the battles, he will meet Crazy Dave and Penny, who will ask the player for his/her name and lead him/her through the tutorial, where there are zombies Crazy Dave stated as "leftovers" from the battle before. The Storyline After the player defeats the tutorial, he/she will get a map, which will let you see a bird's eye view of The PvZ world, even though most of it is covered by clouds, only revealing a small area around the player's house, then the player will go through the first five levels that are on easy mode and after the fifth level the player will enter the Backyard Battleground as the first place to clear of zombies. Update History See Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Update History Shops & Finance Currency Main Currencies Coins - The main currency. There are three different types, Gold, Silver and Bronze. They can be randomly droped my zombies or received from lawnmowers. They are used to buy certain Packs, Power-Ups and other stuff in the game. Mainly from stores. You will also earn Money Bags from levels, which also contain a certain amount of coins. Here's a list of how much each coins are worth: * Gold Coin= $100 * Silver Coin= $10 * Bronze Coin= $1 * Money Bag= A random mixture of coins of any rarity, with a minimum value of $50 total Gems - Another main currency. Gems are used to purchase coins and other resources and they are also used to by Packs, unlock stuff, buy Gemium Plants and other things. Gems can be randomly dropped from zombies like coins, even though the chances are much smaller. They are also earned from achievements. Credits - This new currency is a VIP currency that is usable for anything - it can buy almost anything, and you can exchange it for Coins or Gems if you need to. It is most easily earned through spending real-life money on the game (it can be purchased directly, and is earned is small amount when any in-app purchase is made), but free-to-play players can earn it too, albeit at a slower pace. Once you sign in to your EA account, you earn a welcome gift of Credits. These Credits carry over to and are shared by all PvZ games on your EA account and can be used in those other games too (e.g. in PvZH, you may purchase Gems or Sparks using Credits). Other Currencies Sun - The main currency during a level. They can be earned by sun-producing plants like Sunflowers and you need them in a level to buy and use plants and tricks. They do not carry over from level to level usually but they can in Survival Mode. Sun Orbs - This currency is found in the Egypt section by killing zombies or finding them on the map. They can be used as a pendant for plants, allowing them to generate sun on kills, or they can be used to made a magical orb if you have enough of them, which you can keep for yourself or sell it to people for a large amount of cash and gems. They are normally found near pyramids and other structures. So keep looking! Oysters - This currency can only be found in the Pirate section by killing zombies or randomly finding them on the map. Gather a few of them to cook up a nice Seafood Stew, but some oysters contain Pearls, you might want to be careful about which oysters you eat! Saladin loves oysters and will trade you some of his items for a few. Share a Seafood Stew with him or give him a Pearl and you'll become his number-one customer! The juiciest, best oysters are found in Bootey Bay, and the tropical islands of the Sharkbite Shores also have them in large numbers. Pearls - This precious gem is a Pirate Seas-exclusive currency, occasionally found inside Oysters or by killing zombies. They are worth two and a half gems in other parts, but they are prized in the Pirate Seas and are worth more there. These pearls can be used as pendants, which once quipped by plants will grant plants the ability to shoot shiny projectiles, penetrating shield buffs. Do Do Eggs - This rare resource is only available in Frostbite Caves. Carl relishes this delicacy and will buy it for 2 gems, or 3000 coins. They can only be obtained on the map or by killing Dodo Birds. They can be made. If the player obtained the Egg Hatcher 3000 as one of the rare drops from the Zomboss Lab, they can hatch it and sell it to Zam the Zookeeper Dinosaur Eggs - These eggs are Crumbling Caves, Ancient Antics and Jurassic Marshes very own currency, that can be sold to Carl for 3 gems, or 4000 coins and if you have 3, you can make a tasty treat called the Dinosaur Egg Omelette, which Carl the Caveman will pay a hefty sum of cash for. This can also be hatched using the Egg Hatcher 3000 and sod to Zam the Zooleeper Shops There are several shops where you can spend your in-game currency in the game. They include: Twiddydinkies This shop is always available, and sells basic items and supplies. It also only sells Coin items (no Gems or Credits required), making it a good starter shop for beginners or those without much money. It gives very useful stuff like extra seed packets, etc. The shop owner (Crazy Dave) will be happy to give our a 50% off if you do his exclusive quest to make his Taco as a reward, he will open up more shops all over the world, but he'll need an investment... Vending Machines These are scattered all over the world and is the main place you would want to go to for packs, packs, and more packs. Some of these are themed and sell exclusive items but note that they only restock once a week. The currency used here are usually coins, but gems and credits also used for limited and themed packs that appear in certain vending machines only. Some vending machines are not themed while some are. The themed ones sell exclusive items and only appear in certain places while non-themed ones appear in multiple places. Rux's Bazaar TBA Sam's Sandy Store This Egypt exclusive store unlocked in Sandy Sands has everything you need to explore the pyramids and more. In his shops are cool desert plants, tricks and pendants that make you survival a lot easier in the sands. Once you clear his hut from zombies mid writes him a letter after Level 11, he'll return and give you huge reward for clearing his hut and open his shop again for business. He's also a collector of Sun Orbs which he'll be happy to trade for coins his secret box of sandy sweetness... he leaves every week for 12 hours to gather up some more resources to craft more things to sell, but when that happens there is a quest where you raid a pyramid and gather resources for him. If you succeed, you will be able to keep a portion of the loot and he immediately reopens his shop. Saladin's Wares The pirate-themed shop unlocked in Port Scalleywag, the shop owner Saladin lives in the seaside settlement and so is almost always around, unlike the other traveling merchants. Once you clear out the zombies from his home, he returns from his ocean hideout and reopens his shop. He sells rare items, reagents and Plants, and he changes his stock every so often, so check back frequently to see if he has something new. He's happy to sell you his goods for Coins and Gems, but loves seafood and will gladly accept other currencies you give him, like Oysters and Pearls. Give him a Seafood Stew and he'll be so happy he will sell you one item for half Gem/Pearl price. Every two weeks, he closes his shop and leaves his home for 24 hours, during which he travels the area to find new merchandise. His items will be 50% of for a limited time for every 5 Seafood Soup you give him Carl's Caveman Collectors Items This shop is caveman themed and is unlocked in Jurassic Marsh when you clear the area around his cave of zombies so he can come out of hiding and sell you stuff. The shop is owned by Carl the Caveman and he sells primitive items, tricks and plants, and he almost never changes stock. He likes shiny things, so gems can persuade him to give sale events where everything is cheaper, but mainly sells in coins. He loves Dinosaur Egg Omelettes and Dinosaur Eggs in general, and or rare items from other worlds like Pearls, Sun Orbs, Oysters and Seafood Stew. Every 3 days he leaves for 5 hours to hunt for food and to gather supplies. You can help him by beating a quest that is available during those 5 hours, which is to kill 200 zombies. If you are successful he returns instantly and hosts a sale. He also likes Do Do eggs and will buy them for 2 gems. Plants See Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Plants Zombies See Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope/Zombies Legendaries Legendaries are plants that cost a lot but are really good, you can only have one of each on the field and they all have three attacks that cost suns plus one passive, after one attack, they will need to rest for 15 seconds but their passive ability will still be on. Also, you cannot select more than three such Guardians per match, and they have no Plant Food special attack. Using Plant Food on a legendary instead removes its rest time (if not resting, it will not need to rest after its next attack). Plants marked with a (N) are creations of (or contributed by) N00bslayer2016. Buffs & Debuffs Buffs and Debuffs are elements in Plants vs Zombies: The Last Hope that either gives a helpful or harmful effect to a plant/zombie. They can be seen in the Buff-o-pedia Buffs: Power Ups Unlike PvZ2, the Power Ups have to be first bought from Crazy Dave's Shop for coins and then be able to be used, the Power Ups can also be upgraded in the Labatory which gives then a bonus effect every 5 levels. So far they can upgrade to level 10 which means 2 bonus effects. Places There are many places in PvZ TLH, and unlike the other PvZ games, there's three paths that lead to 3 different endings of the game: The Normal Ending with you defeating Zomboss, the Bad Ending with Zomboss going global and destroying the world, and the Secret Ending, with Gnomes taking over the world and you and Zomboss working together to stop them. Key: @= Doing (or failing) an certain objective in this world will result in unlocking another world. *=Secret %=Only accessible by hacking Backyard Battleground Yes, the zombies somehow managed to take over your base camp, but not for long. You have came back from the bunkers to take over this place, from the quest board to the garage. You also discover that the zombies had just moved in, so they haven't had time to fortify the base, so you attack the base with a few plant survivors and free some captured plants that the zombies have conveniently left in the open. Garage After your've cleared out your unwanted guests, you return to a more familiar part of the Backyard Battleground, the garage. When you open the rusty door, you discover that some zombies still haven't cleared out and are planning an ambush, but luckily, they didn't notice that you've enter the place, so they're the ones getting ambushed! Clear out the rust and weird goo all over the place to make this place fit for living again. L.E.A.F Headquarters After you've cleaned up the garage, you decide to venture into your old headquarters to see if the zombies had found it yet, and they have! The zombies have taken over the agency a few years back and have been using it to hunt down the remaining agents. But little do they know that the remaining agents are just under their nose...or above it. Literally. Explore the complex vent system that just so happen to be the secret HQ for the surviving agents to hide in. Quip yourself with the best gadget you find in there and face the agent zombies. Flag of Power After you've cleared out your home of zombies, you decide to go to the Flag of Power, where the Zomboss Flag had been raised for years. The zombies had put up some decent defenses to keep the flag theirs, but you easily break through them take down their flag and put up yours, which suspiciously smells like underwear... Sewers This place used to be clean and sanitary... until the zombies took over. Go through the leaking pipes and strange machinery of the underground sewers. In this place you will find toxic-related plants along with tons of weird machinery. You also find out Zomboss is currently building a Mega-Pump to extract the toxic goop of the sewers and pump it to the Backyard Battleground using a abandoned drainage system, which will result in contaminating all of the grass, and you must stop him. Zombie Base You've finally pushed back the zombies to where they were many years ago, but you are not satisfied. You begin breaking Zomboss's laid defenses and push to the Zombie Base. Where you destroy all of their fortifications and machines. Zomboss is not amused and sends all of his workers and officers to stop you, along with army of drones. There's nowhere for you to run...or is there? You find a secret door finder on the ground that might come in handy... Zomboss Lab After barely escaping with your life by going into the Zomboss Lab and locking the gates, you have a new threat, Zomboss had alerted all of the scientists in the lab so now you have Dr. Fizzician and his crew of scientists to deal with, not to mention also the robotic assistances as well. Battle the highly-advanced machinery of this lab and try to get out. Ancient Egypt The first world you'll unlock that's from PvZ 2, beating it unlocks many new plants and gadgets and more, in there are sandstorms, tombstones and coffins... oh and some hidden treasure. It's also the first world to feature a boss battle and a mini-boss battle. In the centre of this desert kingdom is a huge pyramid where the most powerful (Zombie) Egyptian gods are casting an very complex spell to "dominate the world with the gift of the gods" (which is just Dr. Zomboss's creation). Battle through the pharaohs to disrupt the god's spells and destroy the weapon. Sandy Sands Similar to the Sandy Sands map and Ancient Egypt, this area is an extension of Ancient Egypt and is also Egypt-themed. Features more Mummy Zombies, rivers, agriculture and Fer-Tiles, and loads of treasure (if you know where to look because they are hidden in the map). One of the most noticeable places happen to be the river Nile, where the zombies are shipping valuable goods that you are going to "borrow". However, Zomboss isn't pleased with the "trading "you've been doing and has ordered the Egyptian army to put a stop to it. Besides the fertile Nile River, the path to Zomboss's palace will take you through cities, sandstorms and tombs. If you by any chance discover the lost tombs of Pharaoh Holediggeria III, you should go Speflunking and explore the massive tunnel complex! Pirate Seas Another world that saw its first appearance in PvZ2, Pirate Seas has been redone and the barnacle-covered buccaneers you'll meet there won't be pushovers. In this world, the Plant and Zombie fleets are racing to uncover an ancient weapon that's said to be hidden on an island. The battles will take place everywhere, from on deck of a ship to on the coast or even pirate-occupied islands. In this hell of a bay you'll also confront Darkbeard himself to get the legendary Skeleton Key. But will you prevail with your ship literally snapped in half? Bootey Bay* This secret pirate vacation area is a lagoon located behind the mountain cave that hid the ancient weapon built by one of Zomboss's pirate ancestor, capable of polluting water and turning all it's inhabitants into zombies, however, it has never been used and has broken down over the years. This place is thriving with life, its waters have not yet been defiled by zombies. Keep it that way as a group of pirates try to fix the machine and pollute the precious waters. Port Scalleywag A small port located along the way to the treasure in Pirate Seas. Clear out the zombies to allow merchant ships to return and sell you their unique, exotic wares. By the way, remember the Skeleton Key you found a while back? It's useless here, of course. And don't believe the rumors that it actually unlocks a gateway to a long-lost underwater city, although you could have sworn you saw something down there (you'd need Goggles to get a closer look). Battle the zombies on their three main battleships and clear this place out for good. Sharkbite Shores A small beach on an island in Pirate Seas. This beach has buried treasure you can look for, but you'll need a Very Detailed Map... and the zombies are treasure-hunting too! The sharks here can be tamed and be used for you, and perhaps that can be some use later in a beach or something...hmmmmm. In this zombie-inhabited paradise, make your deals with Sharcado the friendly zombie bartender and have your first encounters with the sharks but not your last... In this dangerous place battle pirates, surfers and other villagers of the pirate paradise. Driftwood Shores This beach is located near some of the worst and fiercest whirlpools, water currents, and sharp rocks, so lots of shipwrecks and driftwood has washed up on the shore. Explore the wrecks and discover its secrets before you bid the Pirate Seas farewell. This place is basically heaven for crafters, junkers and scrap collectors. Battle the zombies to keep them from destroying the Mega Sunflower Lighthouse and maybe have a go against the Zombot-Royalcruiser 8000 itself! Wild West Back to the 1850s! This return to the third classic world in the original PvZ2 features new challenges and secrets! Battle the zombie cowboys and destroy the zombie settlements, then confront Zomboss! In this world, Zomboss seeks to control the USA by constructing a zombie city in the Wild West before modern civilization could even exist! He must be stopped from altering the timeline or all your lawn defense efforts in the 21st century (as well as most of civilization in the western USA) would be deleted from existence! Prepare yourself for tons of bar fights, train hopping and more! Jewel Junction Tailing one of Zomboss's search crews, you discover that the zombies have set up shop in Jewel Junction, a thriving mine. Perhaps this is one of the ways Zomboss funds his expeditions… Delve into the depths of the tunnels and fight the terrors within… and maybe snag a few shiny objects as you go along. But is there another layer to this scheme? Could some of the jewels have, certain 'focusing' powers? You'll need to act fast, we keep overhearing the word 'deathray' in zombie conversations. But you can't focus on that for now and you soon learn the hard way why this deathtrap of a mine earned the nickname of "the explodi-est mine in the west". Cactus Canyon Got him! You've toppled much of Zomboss's base of operations in the 1850s and forced him to flee. But before you can give chase, Zomboss unleashes his horde on local golf towns! Clear and defend towns on both sides of Cactus Canyon and catch up to Zomboss! But as you clear the zombies from their town invasion, you realize that one of your secret base under the Statue of Golfness is currently under attack from deadly golf bombs powered by Jewel Junction's exploding crystals. If Zomboss destroys the statue, the base would be destroyed, and so will the peaceful golf towns. Destroy the incoming war machines and might as well pick up some high-tech gadgets while you're at it. Convey Center Great! You've stopped Zomboss's plans to blow up the Statue of Golfness, or did you? Zomboss has retreated to the nearby master train & trade center, the Convey Center and sent an entire train called the Le Bombe Express armored to the tip with deadly nukes straight at the town! Worst of all, there's no way to stop that thing! Zomboss had destroyed all available controls of the trains, and armed it with a plasma shield at it's head, which will disintegrate anything that dares to stand in it's way. However, there is hope. You can shut down the nukes by hijacking the Convey Center, which will result in it just destroying a few houses and hills. But Zomboss had already armed the Convey Station with security, so be prepared to dodge trains, falling tanks (army ones and oil ones) and much, much more. Le Bombe Express After you've infiltrated the Convey Center and got to the command center, but rats! Zomboss had ordered the zombies to blast the control panels, so you decided to have your soldiers plant slowing traps all over the track, to slow down the train, and it worked! Bad news? Zomboss haven't given up and is sending even more trains your way, and it worked. Your slowing traps have overloaded due to the huge amounts of trains they had to slow, so the Le Bombe Express (and a dozen more trains loaded with bombs) is speeding straight at Cactus Canyon. You do however have one last hope. You can put a shield which will hopefully absorb the blast that the trains give. However, you must go to the nearest tech facility that haven't been overrun by zombies or abandoned, and need to buy all the parts to make a shield generator. However, you learn that the scientists there don't work for free, so they have ordered you to go on quests to clear out zombies from the other tech facilities for the parts, and they will not accept failure. The Aftermath@ (Bad Ending) You've failed to please the scientist to supply you with the shields, so you must put up the best protection you can with what you have. However, it wasn't enough. The train's plasma shield just cut through your steel and brick defenses as if it was paper. And headed straight for the town as you and the plants took cover in the secret base's bomb-proof bunkers. You then freeze yourselves, along with a bunch of human survivors, to conserve supplies and hope for the best. And that's where you stayed for 4 years as you waited for the toxic gas and nuclear waste to clear up. And when it did and you came out, you saw that Zomboss had taken these 4 years to topple your army, demolish your bases and converted every single one of plant inhabitations to dust. You now live with a secret group of human survivors, while trying to stay alive and battle your way out, before reaching a plant civilization that had agreed to take you in. This unlocks the Cross Dimension Thingamabob Portal. Crash Course After you managed to stop the Le Bombe Express from impacting Cactus Canyon, you chase Zomboss through Crash Course, an infamous gorge at the end of cactus canyon, where he hopes to slow you down and escape on an airship. In the perilous valley, there are infinitely many ways to get killed. If you want to avoid getting smushed against the canyon wall, devoured by zombies, ripped to shreds by wild animals or blown to bits by malfunctioning plane corpses, the only way is forward! If you were too sentimental to leave the Wild West, this last stage will change all that. Prepare yourself for the most hectic fight ever: dodging falling planes and blowing up tanks AND while killing zombies, so hope you're good at multi-tasking. Frontline Flats (Plants) Done with your little holiday of time traveling? Great. Hurry along back to the little neighbourhood where it all started and push back on the front lines where Zomboss has unobeyed the peace treaty his ancestor made and crossed the border to expand Zomburbia. The zombies seem to have a lot of suspiciously advanced technology with them… looks like you weren't the only one time-travelling! But bummer! The Wall is closed! You can only access the first few levels and you'll need a Laundry Day Ticket to get past the wall and beat the rest... any guesses why? Frontline Flats (Zombies) After you used the Laundry Day Ticket to break past The Wall, you push further into the newly created Zomburbia. Battle all of Zomboss's defending machines while you attempt to get to the actual Zomburbia. However, the mass number of zombies in this place means that you have to be super good at crowd control. Zomboss also activated a horde of Robo-Zombies to stop you, along with a bunch of war machines and other dangerous inventions made by Zomboss. Zomburbia Raid the neighborhood! Why? Well, it's a zombie neighborhood, what further reason do you need? Wreck the Zomboss Graveyard! Crash graduation parties! Steal loots and rescue all-new Plants! All that and more, in Zomburbia! Another world that doesn't award you with any progress but hey, it's fun! Test your skills with some of the most well-known zombies in all the PvZ games but also some new zombies with cool abilities! And when you get the chance you can take on the Zombot 1000, Zomboss's very first Zombot. Also unlock the Zomburger stand and the Spin-Off Center for more fun things to do. Zombopolis Enter the heart of Zombie territory… the big city! Retake the sprawling metropolis, but you'll have to confront Zomboss and his super weapon first. Also, you'll want to get to the bottom of the mystery - where is Zomboss getting all his high-tech toys from? Go through the many houses and factories to sabotage and hijack the most advanced machinery you've every seen in the Zombot Arena to do everything you can to stop the Ultra-Zombot 6000 from launching off and demolishing The L.E.A.F. HQ. Stopping it will reveal a Laundry Day Ticket that might come in handy... Z-tech Factory You've finally figured out where Zomboss's new inventions are coming from. The Z-Tech Factory! In this giant factory of chaos, you have to shut down it's three main power generators. However, it's not going to be that easy. Zomboss already found your secret attack plans and have activated all available defenses, from lasers to laser sharks, you name it. Besides these dangers. The Zombots that this factory is producing has happened to malfunction and stomp everything they see, so you better watch out! Extremophilia The Zombies have set up shop in all the harshest places on earth, while attempting to find a lab to steal a famouse material known for channeling new weapons to terraform the earth. Fight through the wild and hostile terrain to reach the bases and quell the mayhem. Experience the most chaotic storms, avalanches and meteor crashes in this mess. Blow up the Zomboss Research Bunkers one by one (or all at the same time) and try to stop them...but is it too late? Searing Savannah It's too late. The most important thing to stop this crisis- Elemantriam has been stolen from the famous lab and is currently getting transported through this desert to build an Ultranucler Bomb by combining this mineral with the power of the Weather Spires. The merciless desert and the dry savannah offer no respite. Travel the heat-blasted lands to reach Zomboss's first Weather Spire while trying to keep your plants and your nerves cool. This place offers an extremely dry weather which will impact everything- including zombies very harshly. Fight the most dry bones zombies to destroy the Weather Spire... and enjoy Air Con in The Chillax Zones on the way. Battle one of the most mysterious and dangerous beasts, the Sasquatch while you can! Merciless Mountains Scale the highest peaks to reach the second weather spire. With Zomboss harnessing its power to cast down lightning strikes and gale-force winds and summon countless zombies, it will surely be an uphill battle. Battle hurricanes and tornadoes while you face an army of mechanical zombies, armed with giant weapons threatening to send you falling deep bellow. Frozen Creek Zomboss has made himself at home in one of the old L.E.A.F. bases! Brave the icy winds and frozen horrors to destroy the second weather spire before Zomboss brings eternal winter all the way to the equator! He also happened to "accidentally" free the yeti king by spilling hot sauce on it, so now you have him to deal with! In this freezing place you face lumberjacks and evil snowmen and try to stop Zomboss from freezing the earth's core. You also hear about there being an underground temple frozen in time... but you're to busy to care anyway. Fight the Yeti King while you're at it and you'll get rewarded with popsicles and other goods. Frostbite Caves After you beat Zomboss in Frozen Creek, he goes into hiding in the icy mountains of Wazzaboriusicyus, and quickly uncovers a ancient system of caves that non evolved ice age zombies have been living in for years, and an ancient ice age chief zombie to lead them! Zomboss makes a deal with this chief to work together to destroy the plants! Good news? The non evolved zombies are not used to modern technology and use more primal weapons. The bad news? They can somehow summon giant snowflakes from thin air using witchcraft. So good luck! Jurassic Marsh As Zomboss and the Ice Age Chief fled from the ice age zombie's caves as the plants took over, they stumbled into an ancient passage way from the perished Crumbling Caves that leads deeper into the earths crust, right into a whole ancient world from the dinosaurs age, which survived the great meteor shower by being in the great caves. Zomboss immediately offered them resources to have them fight the plants for him, and of course they accepted. Fight through dinosaurs, primal zombies and spoil Zomboss new plan to build a robo-dinosaur, destory the Ice Age Chief from using his magic to create another ice age, and stop Zomboss's new friend, the King of the Stone Age as he plans to send his dinosaur army to the plant kingdom. Ancient Antics After you tamed the dinosaurs and got them to kill all the zombies, Zomboss decided to retreat and sent a team of imps to raid the great dinosaur nest to severely decrease the dinosaur population, while Dr .Zomboss himself and a group of dinosaurs who rebelled against the plant rule, including the Greater Gargantuan-Saurus Rexius has attacked the new village you just created at the dinosaur's caves. And while all of that is happening, the Ice Chief and the King of the Stone Age decides to flee to Port Scalleywag. Good Luck! Crumbling Caves After Zomboss's dinosaur attack plan failed, he then retreats back into the passageway, hoping to escape to Frostbite Caves. However, he found a sealed entrance that lead him to an huge abandoned mineshaft. Zomboss immediately summoned zombies to the caverns and transformed this place to a deadly fortress. Now that you've found out this place, you plan to charge in and destroy the pillars, hoping to make the place collapse. But even if you don't run into zombies (which you will) you still have the speeding mine carts and unstable mining machines to deal with. Return to Port Scalleywag You return to this familiar place to search for the Ice Chief and the King of the Stone Age. However, it's already too late. They have worked together to undo all the work you've done to restore this place and has transformed it into a huge trade center of zombie resources. Now they've prepared their ship, The Zombinator, to travel to other islands and revert your work. Stop them before they depart and also take on the dozens of pirate zombies that they have transported to here from a bunch of little-known islands. Big Wave Beach After you finally defeated the Ice Chief and the King of the Stone Age, you receive news that Zomboss has escaped to a tropical island named Big Wave Beach, where he's awaiting with in his base with his his newly invented machine, Sharktronic Sub. Zomboss also managed to "befriend" the nearby sharks, and is keeping them in line with a mind controlling pillar. However, these sharks can be devastating to Zomboss's army if you manage to destroy the control pillar and set them free. Archipelago of Anarchy TBA Level Types Game Modes are a brand-new mechanic introduced in PvZ: TLH, each level has a specific game mode and each of them are different from another. * Normal- 1-10 waves, special attacks and gimmicks are included * Mini-boss- 0-∞ waves, infinite zombies until mini-boss is killed, special attacks are uncommon, gimmicks * Boss- 0 waves, zombies are summoned by boss instead of by spawning regularly, special attacks depend on boss, gimmicks Game Modes * Last Stand * Save Our Seeds * Special Delivery * Locked and Loaded * World Exclusive Minigames Pendants Pendants are used in PvZ: TLH just like they are used in PvZ 2C. They are items that can be quipped to plants to improve their stats. You can get pendants from sticker packs, either as pieces, or whole pendants. This higher rank a pendant is, the more pieces is required to make it (except legendaries). Each plant can quip a maximum of 2 pendants, while legendaries can have none. World Mini-Games Coming Soon! World Games World games are different from world mini-games. World mini-games are only basic levels, but with an added twist, or a different style of gameplay. But a world game takes place in a whole new area, with whole new mechanics. This is similar to the Spin-offs. * Speflunkers: A separate gamemode unlockable from Sandy Sands. For more information, please see Sandy Sands and Speflunkers's page. In this gamemode, players are exploring a ancient, sprawling tomb complex, defeating mummies, looting rooms and exploring the shifting possibilities. To begin, players choose one from five heroes, then receive a basic 'deck' of cards. The cards arrive like a conveyor belt level, but sun is still required to play them. After winning each encounter, players get to choose one from three reinforcement packages for Penny to deliver, while possibly taking a powerful treasure to help them in the rest of the spelunk. This mode has permadeath, if one is defeated in the spelunk the run restarts and no progress is saved. However if a player reaches the bottom and escapes alive he may earn certain exclusive treasures. Tricks Coming soon! Tools Coming soon! Events: Events are things that happen form time to time where there's limited plants, costumes, zombies, etc. They normally last for about 20 days each but sometimes they last longer than that. If you manage to unlock a event plant by completing enough event levels, it will last forever but if you don't then you lose your best opportunity to get it with the least cost. Multiplayer Multiplayer is a brand-new concept introduced in PvZ: TLH and is very different to the PvZ2 version, instead, it features many game modes based on PvZ GW game modes with real-life players. Most of them will the accessible when the player clears the Multiplayer Portal of zombies, the others will have a specific object to play it. PvZ GW based: * Gardens & Graveyards- It's the same concept but you are trying to defend both the gardens and your house and when you capture one of the two graveyard or when the zombies capture one of the gardens, weeds/zombies will spawn from it. * Flag of Power- Planting plants in the power zone holds up the flag, when there's more zombies than plants the the flag will slowly drop but not rise the zombie flag which is what the zombies need to do to win, unlocked when the Flag of Power is cleared of zombies * Team Vanquish- Whoever kills 50 of the opponent wins (suicide plants/zombie deaths don't count) Others: * Battle to the Death- Same as Xbox 360's versus mode but more complex, unlocked by the grave of arguments * Land Takeover- Same as PvZ Chinese version's verses mode, but more complex, unlocked by the Evil Dave Totem * Daily Challenge-You will do a level every day which is very tricky and very different from the levels you face in worlds, unlocked by the Daily News Stand Spinoffs: These are a brand new sub series of multiplayer/single player mini games. In this game mode the player can experience other kind of PvZ games. These games have whole different concepts and are sometimes shorter versions of other PvZ Games. They are unlocked by re-opening the Spinoff Center in Zomburbia * PvZ RPG: A RPG styled game that focuses on single player. It's a endless game where the player uses plants to battle zombies from other games. This is a reference to PvZ Online's adventure mode * PvZ Legends: A version of PvZ Heroes where there's only 50 cards and no classes. It uses a lot of cards from PvZ H but has a lot of unique ones as well. The player can only play as plants and face off against zombies. * PvZ Shooters: A first person shooter game with the characters from GW and the Imp. The abilities and combat style are similar but there's only one map which is Chaos Zomburbia that is based off Zomburbia and Frontline Flats * PvZ Battlefield: Another first person shooter game that has only two characters: The weed and the zombie. The player can summon A.I.s to fight for them or jump straight into the action with their customizable weapons and do it themselves * Achievements Cameos Coming soon! Golden Gnomes There are 100 gnomes hidden in the game. 12 are spawned from defeating certain rare zombies, 30 are hidden in the maps of worlds, 12 are hidden in the lawn backgrounds, 20 are from easter eggs, 5 are from doing certain formations on the lawn, 1 is from getting all the achievements, 8 are from shops, 2 are from lucky spins, 5 are from spinoffs and 5 are from the corpse of Zomboss's machines Hand-drawn Gallery FullSizeRender (10).jpg|PvZ TLH Starting Screen FullSizeRender (9).jpg|PvZ TLH Level Icons & Themed Vending Machines Trivia * Before you start the level there's a screen the says the level's game mode, zombies and difficulty * On the seed selection screen, the zombies don't wait for you, instead, they all have a "introduction" screen (like PvZ H) * When a Plant is planted or destroyed, it has a intro/death animation (Like PvZ H) * Each place has its own specific game mode * Most power-ups only last 5 seconds * Premium Plants have a different set-up and have rarity * Normal Zombies now have 10 HP instead of 9.25 * You can select an Elite difficulty that grants many zombies new abilities. Category:Games